Board Games VS Video Games
The 36th Installment/The Season 4 Premiere of Dragon Rap Battles Features Board Game Designers (Alfonso X,Milton Bradley, George Parker, and Gary Gygax) against Video Game Designers (Ralph Baer, Shigeru Miyamoto, Nolan Bushnell, and Gabe Newell) to see which is the better form of gaming. The Battle Alfonso: The Castle Warlord leads the batter of patter against these virtual chatters Rhymes straight from my Book of Games chute my snake up your wives’ ladders From Senet to Mehen our invention rolled history along like dice Now let me pass the mic to continue the Swabian line Parker: Do Not Pass Go, Instead we'll Spy on these designers til we backstab 'em with a knife Milton: Your fans give themselves 1-Ups to your pinups, always failing the Game of Life Gary Gyrax: While we got this rap battle locked like I’m The fucking Dungeon Master And your best shot at this match is as accurate as your NES Blasters The Board Game Designers: We’re physical, original, everything you got to show is digital Milton: Pull the plug on your Operation Parker: And thus what’s left is quite pitiful You’re taking a RISK stepping to us, All: we’re kicking ya from Alaska to Cuba These bitches of Nintendo will fold back to the ages of Hanafuda! Ralph Baer: Simon says Stop! Before I knock these dusty crocks right in their Brown Box, It appears Grandma forgot to lock the drawer from which this history has popped! We’ll make Toons to Reality, the reality is you toons are just the demo I can't Baer any of you guys, so I'll sell it to my man from Nintendo! Miyamoto: Now You're Playing With Power when I have The Game & Watch you fall through Because Wii Fit, Wii Control, and Wii will Party on Resorts once Wii Own U Bushnell: OOOO We got so many quaters in the arcades, they begin to break our machines Gabe: Once we ÜberCharge at these foes, they'll gonna need to blow off some Steam Gabe: Good thing you’re all together Bushnell: Finally they have someone to play each other All: Hasbro blows, when it comes to Parker's company, we Super Smash Brothers! Bushnell: You guys need an upgrade, Gabe: Let’s plug a reboot in their rear! Miyamoto: So I suggest like Pac-Man, All: Waka Waka Waka Waka on outta here! Alfonso: Respect a war vet, or I’ll show you floppy CODs real violence Of course your players are introverts; Sub-Zero left them spineless Gabe: The day I show respect, is the day your son does, I don’t see a man in my eyes, you’re just an obscure Fuch! Milton: Close your Valve Gabe, you’re getting Counter Strikes from the mind of Bradley This Day of Defeat will leave him Left 4 Dead longer then the release of Half-Life 3 Miyamoto: Bradley spent his final years making Crayola colorful, too bad his work can’t state the same Mofos can’t flow to Miyamoto’s mojo leave your Pokeballs cracked and tamed! Gary Gyrax: Put your Miyamotives dungeonside and crack down Pikmin creations The only scary things you've got are your Live-Action abominations! Nolan Bushnell: Oh The Jeremy Irony when your Dungeons and Dragons film caused mockery and more drama You're probably the only known rapper in your team because of that episode in Futurama George C. Parker: Oh please, you’re all Queens, while I own you like Monopoly! Shooting Nolan faster than Nathan Dunlap at a Chuck E. Cheese! Ralph Baer: You clearly don't have a Clue at who you're rapping against, so why don't you just say Sorry I get lost cutting through your egos, bigger than the drop of Odyssey! The Board Game Designers: We've been around here way longer, have these GameBoys know that we're the best Why don't you make like your games, and leave this battle unfinished like Swordquest? But in the end my friends, the past will crash ya like it's 1983 Leave you all dead and buried next to the catridges of Atari's E.T.! The Video Game Designers: It's time to Whack These Moles to show these underachievers that we're above Connect 4 Dudes into our Mouse Trap and uppercut them with The Power Glove with our virtual creations, we left generations upon generations left with games that entertain There's a reason why people add BORED in your name when it ever comes to your games Trivia *The beat used in this battle is called Arcade 8-bit Beat (Instrumental) 2011 and can be found here *Some of the designers was written and rapped by GravityMan *This is the first premiere to be a group battle **This is also the first premiere with guests ***This is the fourth team battle overall with Edmund Hillary and Tenzing Norgay VS Frodo and Sam, Vampires VS Vampire Hunters, and The Three Musketeers VS The Three Stooges *An Error occurs at "You clearly don't have a Clue at who you're rapping against, so why don't you just say Sorry" when an exrta who is added Category:Board Games VS Video Games Category:Season 4 Category:Dragon Rap Battles